Papa's Pancakeria
__NOWYSIWYG__ Papa's Pancakeria is a Papa Louie game with pancakes waffles and french toast. It was released on March 5, 2012. Papa’s Pancakeria was the 5th gameria to come out. Story Cooper/Prudence drives a white car with their pet and he/she were surprised when he/she sees the old restaurant, Papa's Pizzeria and then later he/she leaves his/her pet in the car to go get pizza. His/her pet sees a squirrel and his/her pet has ran away. He/she is getting worried, because his/her pet has been lost. The next morning, he/she advertises that his/her pet has been lost and Papa Louie calls him/her that he found his/her pet at a new restaurant, Papa's Pancakeria in Maple Mountain. He/she drives to Maple Mountain, and they are surprised when they see their pet. They also find a letter from Papa Louie. His/her pet gave them a spatula and he/she didn't know that they are now working in that restaurant. With Papa Louie nowhere in sight, you're stuck running his newest restaurant, Papa's Pancakeria. Get ready to flip and stack tall orders of pancakes, waffles and french toast. You'll have to look something forward to the end of each day because you're newest friend, The Great Foodini, has some crazy mini games for you to play. Characters *Cooper with his cat Cookie *Prudence with her dog Pickle Customers #Cooper/Prudence #Peggy #Sasha #Doan #Taylor #Rico #Akari #Nick #Zoe #Cletus #Cecilia #Timm #Wendy #Penny #Roy #Tohru #Big Pauly #Kayla #James #Wally #Lisa #Ivy #Greg #Utah #Marty #Kingsley #Bruna Romano #Alberto #Yippy #Carlo Romano #Captain Cori #Allan #Mandi #Tony #Vicky #Edna #Little Edoardo #Mary #Gremmie #Matt #Maggie #Sarge Fan! #Connor #Gino Romano #Rita #Mitch #Foodini #Papa Louie #Hank #Kahuna #Quinn #Xandra #Ninjoy #Johnny #Jojo Closers *Hank *Kahuna *Quinn *Xandra *Ninjoy *Johnny *Jojo Absent Customers *Robby *Clover *Franco *Sue *Chuck *Olga *Georgito *Hugo *Clair *Mindy Ingredients Breads *Pancake (Start) *French Toast *Waffle Grill Mixables *Blueberry Mix *Chocolate Mix *Pecan Mix *Bacon Bits Toppings *Butter (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *Bananas *Raspberries *Chocolate Chips *Strawberries *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar Syrups *Blueberry Syrup (Start) *Maple Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream *Honey Drinks *Coffee *Decaf *Tea *Orange Juice *Milk *Cranberry Juice Drink Extras *Cream *Sugar *Ice *Cocoa Ranks Rank, Name, Pay, Customer Points To Achieve The Rank #Newbie $100 0CP #Trainee $105 300CP #Tray Cleaner $110 750 CP #Cashier #Toast Topper #Ticket Handler #Cinnamaster Mini Games Click on the minigame name to view the prize list. Hallway Hunt In Hallway Hunt, you must follow the specified person's eyes... then guess which room the person went into. Prize or no prize! Breakfast Blast Breakfast Blast is like a in the woods shooting game... Except you're shooting breakfast! What a waste! You get a prize that is Pancakeria related. Jojo's Burger Slots In Jojo's Burger Slots, Jojo asks for a specific kind of burger, and you must make it right! If you get all of the ingredients right, you get a Burgeria related prize! Spin n' Sauce Spin n' Sauce features at least 20 kinds of sauces, but try to get the mystery sauce into the taco! You get a Taco Mia! related prize or more tips! Customer Cravings In Customer Cravings, go through memory lane and try to figure out which breakfast the person usually orders! Get them all right and get an awesome prize! Blender Ball This is a standard game of throwing the cookie into the holes. Get it into the star hole and get a Freezeria related prize. Pizza Pachinko In Pizza Pachinko, you must manage to get the metal ball in the star hole. You get a Pizzeria related prize. Gallery Closers 2.png|All of the closers. Picture 24.png|Roy from the Pizzeria. Picture 25.png|Penny from the Pizzeria. Picture 26.png|The two from the Pancakeria. Category:Games Category:Gamerias